


The Winding Road

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Believe in your dreams [3]
Category: Believe (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams from Ep. 1<br/>(Set after part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winding Road

“Even though the world is dark  
try to light a little part  
don’t go run and hide  
give a little of my  
heart only then the beat will start  
keeping me in time  
life doesn’t wait for long”

“Hey Bo, what song is that?”

“It’s from my dream. “

Bo had liked that dream. She’d been back in the house with her mom and dad. 

It was just a normal day. She had been playing with Stanley and drawing at table. 

Then the song had come on the radio. As it did her dad swept into the kitchen and plucked her up out of her chair and into his arms. He then proceeded to spin Bo round and round in a half dance.

When Bo couldn’t catch her breath from all her giddy giggles he set her down. In an increasingly happy mood he turned to her mom and they danced around the kitchen spinning and twirling.

Bo picked up Stanley and tried to copy their motions, still slightly dizzy from.

The song came to a close and all four of them tried to stop laughing long enough to catch their breath

When she awoke Bo wondered where the song was from. She must have heard the song before.

That was how dreams worked , wasn’t it? You put together a load of stuff you might not have even noticed you’d picked up.

But then Bo wasn’t exactly one to follow the norm. Maybe she hadn’t even heard it yet. Whatever it was it was a nice song.

“The winding road. Mmh mmh.”

And seemed connected to her dad.

The thought was interrupted, however, by her dad (well foster dad, not anything like the one from her dream) started shouting at the car behind.


End file.
